


Embraceable You

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Answer to the "Bayliss Nights" Challenge.</p><p>Written: July 1998</p>
    </blockquote>





	Embraceable You

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the "Bayliss Nights" Challenge.
> 
> Written: July 1998

Frank Pembleton walked into the Waterfront looking for his partner. He spotted Lewis behind the bar. "Lewis. You seen Bayliss?"

"Yeah, man, he's in the office, doing somethin'. You want somethin' to drink, Frank?" Meldrick asked.

Frank shook his head "no" before walking back to the office. The door was closed, so he knocked but didn't wait, just walked in.

Tim looked up at the intrusion and sighed when he saw who it was. "Hi, Frank, what are you doing here?" he asked wearily, hoping that nothing new had come up in one of their cases or something. He was too tired for that. It had been a hell of a long day.

Closing the door behind him, Frank said, "Just wanted to talk to you about today," he replied. "About what went on in the box today. Did you mean what you said to that guy? That you liked his ass?" he asked, eyes narrow.

"Does it matter? Does it really matter?" Tim asked avoiding his partner's gaze. "Isn't it the deal to say anything, anything at all to get what you want? Isn't that your game Frank?" he said.

"So you did mean it. You constantly surprise me, Bayliss," Frank said, certain from the way Tim was acting he was right.

Tim stood up and looked down at Frank, eyes alight with annoyance, tired of his partner's attitude. "Yeah, so I meant it! So what? You got a problem with that, Pembleton? Do you? You afraid that I'll be telling you next that I like _your_ ass? Is that it?" he said, his voice low and angry.

Smiling sardonically, Frank stared back at his partner. "You wouldn't dare, Tim. You do that, then the next thing I know you'll be getting all emotional on me, wanting to hug or kiss me or something, huh?"

Bayliss stared down at his partner before he smiled broadly and whispered, "You just never know, Frank." Before Frank could react, Tim pulled the smaller man into his arms, claiming his mouth in a hard kiss. Frank was so stunned he couldn't react, even as he felt Tim's tongue slipping into his mouth. Much to his surprise, Frank felt himself returning the embrace, his own tongue seeking to taste his partner, sliding into Bayliss' mouth. Before the logical part of Pembleton's brain could react to allow him to extricate himself from the arms of his partner, Tim released him, and laughed.

Tim opened the door as if to leave, but then changed his mind, leaned down and whispered in Frank's ear, "By the way, Frank, you've got _the_ sexiest ass I've ever seen on a man." He patted Frank's ass gently before he turned and walked back into the main part of the bar, still laughing quietly to himself, finally having got one up on the mighty Frank Pembleton.

The same Frank Pembleton, who, for once in his life, was left completely speechless while he watched his partner walk away.


End file.
